The present disclosure relates generally to control of a display device.
This section is intended to introduce the reader to various aspects of art that may be related to various aspects of the present disclosure, which are described and/or claimed below. This discussion is believed to be helpful in providing the reader with background information to facilitate a better understanding of the various aspects of the present disclosure. Accordingly, it should be understood that these statements are to be read in this light, and not as admissions of prior art.
Liquid crystal displays (LCDs) are commonly used as screens or displays for a wide variety of electronic devices, including such consumer electronics as televisions, computers, and handheld devices (e.g., cellular telephones, audio and video players, gaming systems, and so forth). Such LCD devices typically provide a flat display in a relatively thin package that is suitable for use in a variety of electronic goods. In addition, such LCD devices typically use less power than comparable display technologies, making them suitable for use in battery-powered devices or in other contexts where it is desirable to minimize power usage.
LCDs typically include an LCD panel having, among other things, a liquid crystal layer and various circuitry for controlling orientation of liquid crystals within the layer to modulate an amount of light passing through the LCD panel and thereby render images on the panel. If a voltage of a single polarity is consistently applied to the liquid crystal layer, a biasing (polarization) of the liquid crystal layer may occur such that the light transmission characteristics of the liquid crystal layer may be disadvantageously altered.
To aid in preventing this biasing of the liquid crystal layer, periodic inversion of the electric field applied to the liquid crystal layer may be utilized. Furthermore, various inversion techniques may be utilized to reduce visual artifacts caused by slight differences in the value of applied positive and negative voltages during the periodic inversion of the electric field applied to the liquid crystal layer. For example, certain inversion techniques involve driving each adjacent pixel location in the liquid crystal layer to a voltage opposite of its neighboring pixels over a given time frame. While such techniques may generally reduce the appearance of visual artifacts on the LCD, a substantial amount of power may be used to perform such techniques. Furthermore, the driving voltages of opposite polarities between neighboring pixels may result in crosstalk between the neighboring pixels, which may reduce light transmittance through the LCD panel. Accordingly, there is a need for techniques which consume lower power, minimize undesirable visual artifacts, and control and/or limit the reduction of light transmittance through the LCD.